Battleground 2015
|} 'Battleground 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with Paul Heyman. Heyman promised that his client, Brock Lesnar, would get the WWE Title tonight. Heyman said that Lesnar will use as many suplexes as he needs to win the match.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Stephanie McMahon. She talks about the Divas and Summer Rae shows up. Steph says Summer made the challenge but is up to her to up the stake. She announces that tonight Summer will defend her title against Charlotte, Brie Bella and Sasha Banks in a Fatal 4 Way match. Stephanie says that is time for Summer to put up or shut up. Step said she felt like Big Show compared to her and left.' We go to commercial. 'Before the match, The New Day talked about the PTP. They spoke about how they deserved to win. Then they started the "New Day rocks" chants, which led to the crowd chanting "New Day sucks" at them.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Jojo is with Bo Dallas and David Otunga. She asks Bo's strategy going into his match against Christian. Otunga steps in and asks why Dallas would give away his strategy before the match. Dallas says he doesn't need strategy to win...all he needs to do...is "BO-LIEVE."' End of the Pre-Show. Battleground 2015 Main Show: 'Backstage, Paige was talking with Charlotte and Becky Lynch. Lynch said they should tear the house down and rebuild the whole division. She said they're going to show the WWE Universe what they're capable of. Charlotte said they'll do it with flair. All three of them did a pinky swear handshake as the camera pans out.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Mark Henry is shown walking when Andersen attacks him. He sends Henry against a wall and through some boxes. Henry tries to get up but Andersen picks up a chair and attacks Henry with it until Henry is able to counter it and shove Andersen away. He picks Andersen up and goes for the World's Strongest Slam but Andersen counters it and sends Henry through a door and down some stairs. Referees come in to separate them but Andersen jumps over them and onto Henry who was one floor below them. Henry crawls away and goes through the door but Andersen comes after him. Andersen superkicks Henry and stuns him and tries to spear him but Henry catches him and sends him through a table that was next to them. The referees and security return and Triple H comes in and tells them to escort Andersen and Henry out of the arena. They take them away as Andersen and Henry taunt each other. Triple H looks as they are taken away.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Wyatt did his crab walk. He went for Sister Abigail, but Reigns blocked it with headbutts. Reigns nailed a Samoan Drop. Outside the ring, Wyatt tossed Reigns into the barricade. Wyatt grabbed steel chairs outside the ring. Reigns gave him an uppercut punch to knock him down. Reigns tossed chairs into the ring. There was an attack from somebody in a hooded sweatshirt and pants. He had a beard. Wyatt slammed Reigns on the apron and then in the ring, Wyatt hit Sister Abigail for the cover and the win.' '4) After the match, Luke Harper revealed himself as the hooded man. He and Wyatt stand tall in the ring as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Oshujax looks on as Danny recovers in the ring. Oshujax helps Danny up and hugs him as the crowd cheers. He raises Danny's hand as Danny starts crying. Oshujax thanks him for everything and helps Danny to the back as the crowd chants: "Thank you Danny!"' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The Miz was in the ring. He ranted about how he was going to be Intercontinental Champion, but he was robbed and then moved down the ladder but now Ryback is hurt. He mocked Ryback for getting injured and said he thinks Ryback is scared of him. Miz called himself the toughest man in the WWE and in this building right now. Miz suggested that Big Show should retire like the WWE Universe wants. Miz mentioned the St. Louis Rams moving to LA and that upset the crowd. Big Show walked out, Miz suggested they team up again and Big Show just gave him a KO Punch. Miz was out in the ring while Show just left.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Sting celebrated in the ring as Lars recovered in the ring. Sting goes to the top rope but Lars comes from behind and attacks Sting. He takes two chairs and gets ready to hit a con-chair-to to Sting but the lights go out. When the lights return, Sting is nowhere to be found as Lars is pissed off in the ring. He goes up the ramp as the crowd chants: "You got beat..."' We go to commercial. '10) During the match, Rollins slapped Lesnar in the face. Lesnar laughed it off and then hit suplex #13. Lesnar hit the F5. He went for a cover and The Undertaker showed up in the ring. The crowd is going crazy. Undertaker went for a Chokeslam, Lesnar fought out, went for a F5 and Undertaker kicked him in the groin. There's a Chokeslam by Undertaker on Lesnar. He followed it up with a Tombstone. ' '10) After the match, the crowd kept on cheering. It looked like Undertaker would leave. Then he went back in the ring and hit another Tombstone. The fans were cheering for him to do another Tombstone, but instead he just did his classic pose on one knee and then stuck his tongue out. His music played and he left. Undertaker posed by the entrance.' End of the Main Show.